Bellas Time
by Twilightuhyeh
Summary: A Bella and Jacob story remixed


Decided to throw this out there, I have been kind of blocked with the other stories, thought this might help me get back into the swing of it

As always I own nothing Twilight that belongs to another… sigh!

A new State of Mind:

Moving had been his idea, Bella grumbled in her head as she drove to work, and as usual she went along with it , hopeful the whole time that things would be different, this would be the band aid they so desperately needed. She snorted to herself as this thought ran through her mind while she parked the car in back of the little shop where she would work her eight hour shift. Bella knew at this point nothing had changed, the kids still walked all over her and he still did nothing, projects around the house stalled at various stages of compleation, he would come home from work and watch TV till bed time, any time she made an attempt to go out or do something together he would find a way to crush the plans, oh well she sighed thinking just to get the boys through school and then reevaluate the sit-upon, as she walked toward the store. Fran was working this afternoon, Bella loved the older woman, she was tiny and very pretty, no one was really sure how old Fran was but Bella would guess her between fifty and sixty-five, Fran would never tell ,this thought made Bella smile as she walked in the door,. Fran was working at the register ringing up a lady, "hey, how's my girl, she said to Bella as she walked around the counter to punch in, what's new and exciting?" Before Bella could get as answer Fran piped in "how are the kids, everything ok?" Bella quickly answered everything fine, kids are good, nothing new and snorted out or exciting." exciting right she thought as Fran prattled on about the store and how slow it had been today! This was expected as fall came into full swing the little mountain lake town would become quiet as most of the tourist would not be here to keep them busy, They would see more of the locals who had avoided the main drag to avoid the traffic and out of Towner's , who were more often than not rude and obnoxious. They switched over the register and as Fran closed out her lotto sales for the day Bella busied her with restocking the premade sandwiches and soda cooler, and then went to work on the various cigarettes and tobacco products, finishing up with the newspapers and candy shelf, all the while not one customer had been in. Fran finished up and punched out; as she was leaving she bought a lotto ticket and wished Bella a nice evening.

Bella looked around deciding nothing else really needs to be done at the moment she pulled out the old stool and sat down to knit, she was working on a lap blanket to send to her friend for Christmas. As four thirty approached sure enough the regulars started rolling in, to pick up smokes and a soda, or to play the numbers before heading home, Bella knew most of them by now a d usually did not even need to be asked she had their stuff on the counter before they were through the door. She made idle chat with most and laughed at their jokes, it really was not a bad job, and she just wished it paid more. The night wore on and Bella was thinking about starting the closing work just to get it out of the way when she saw the familiar truck pull into the parking lot, her heart started beating widely , she knew that chuckled had come in ounce in a while bought his stuff and left, Bella scolded her self every time, he was very good looking, a big guy with dark skin and hair cropped close but not buzzed, some times his hair was a little wild he was often dirty, from working. He never paid much attention to her and she thought that was better anyway she was married. About a month ago something changed, Bella had been crawling around on the floor counting tings in the display case for inventory, she had not herd him come in and when she looked up she was startled to see him looking down at her, she had never looked at him straight in the face she always had glanced at him though her hair, which hung down in her face, good to hide behind. There eyes seemed to be locked Bella could not look away, he broke the stare and shook his head a little, paid for his things and left in a hurry. Bella felt embarrassed but tried to shrug it off he would not be back in for at least a week or more and perhaps he would come in in when one of the other girls was working. Two days later he was back, and it became a regular thing for him to come in every two or three days, each time he was a little friendlier. The last time he came in he had a big smile on his face and even tried to make small talk. Bella kept telling her self not to think about it she was married, but she thought about him anyway, after all things we not going great at home and her thoughts were still her own, she could think anything she wanted as long as she did not act. And she was sure anyway that she imagined his interest why would he be interested in her anyway, she was married, he could clearly have any hot 25 year old he wanted why would he want a married older woman? She laughed at her silliness and went back to work. Sure enough it was him and tonight as he walked in he was all smiles," hey beautiful "This made Bella's heart skip, she stuttered as she tried to ask him what he would like. He cocked his head at her and gave a kind of funny look, like he was listening to something. Bella tried to shake off the feeling and got his stuff for him. AAll the time trying to hide behind her hair, thank god she had a lot of it and it was kind of wild and all over the place. He paid for his things and left, telling her to have a good night, she replied for him to do the same and went back to work. Bella busied herself around the store filling up where needed and she swept the floor, when another customer came in, as he left she looked out the big window amazed that the sky was already getting dark and l little sorry to see the end of summer, when she noticed his truck was still in the parking lot, that was funny, but it looked like he was on the phone so she went back to work thinking no more of it. An hour later she was walking out to her car not really ready to go home , hoping that her daughter had remembered to throw the casserole in the oven, she noticed the lot was now empty and sighed not really sure why she felt bad about this fact, pulling out her phone she made a quick call home to see if she needed to pick up milk and tell her daughter to turn the oven up a little bit so the top could brown, she was informed that yes milk was needed and oops in her daughters words she forgot the casserole, Bella felt like crying, they just wanted her to bring home frozen pizza, not going to work tonight sweetie, she thought as she told the girl to start it any way they would just eat later. She was in quite a nasty mood knowing at this point she would have to hear that dinner was so late and the house would be a mess, and a load of laundry would need to be started and was thinking of this and not paying attention as she came out of the gas station with the milk and a much needed cup of coffee, she had even added a shot of vanilla tonight, it was good and would put her in a better mood. The place was jumping as usual nothing else was open around here this time of night, she chuckled at this thought it was only seven thirty. She made her way to the car and was struggling to open the door when a muscular brown arm reached around her a grabbed the door handle. Let me help you with that he chuckled as he opened the door to her car, she turned away from him she turned away from him and set her stuff in the car. She was getting ready to follow her things and thank him from the driver seat when she felt the arm reach around her again, this time pulling her back into his chest, the other arm followed, and she found herself wrapped up in warm arms. For a brief second her brain stopped working and she was lost in this wonderful feeling, the warm muscular arm wrapped around her made Bella forget herself for a moment. Years of marriage however quickly bought her out of the stupor and she started trying to break from his hold. His arms stiffened as he held her tighter his head bent down " shhhh he whispered I now you have to go but just let me hold you for a minute longer" his embrace tightened for a second before he released her. She turned around but he was already in his truck pulling out of the parking lot. Bella watched him leave with a sick feeling, she did not understand. Bella was a little dazed as he pulled away feeling that every time he appeared she was stuttering and not her self, what was it this guy had on her?/?

A few hours later Bella was settled on the couch working on her blanket she was dropping stitches left an right, she was thinking of him and the thoughts of the warm arms made her blush John looked over at that moment and noticed her red face, he opened the window snorting about hot flashes and how often they were coming. Bella could not stop replaying the embrace with the good looking stranger and blushed even more. She snorted as she replied to John no hot flash

It had been weeks sense she had seen the handsome stranger, he had not come into the store after the night at the gas station. Bella had to keep pushing him out of her mind, wondering why he had not been in. Oh well she chided her self best not to think about it any way, she was pleased that John seemed to be making an attempt to put things right between the two of them and was thinking about the prior evening, john had been very romantic and had lit candles and a bath it was very nice change. She was lost in her thought and busy stocking the back shelf so she did not hear the door and was surprised to turn and see the dark stranger standing at the register his head was cocked to the side and he was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face, she watch him as she walked over to the register, his nostrils flared and he took a deep breath Bella became worried as she noticed his hands were shaking the shaking seemed to be working up his arms he paid very quickly and almost ran out the door. I wonder what is wrong with him, Bella mused to herself, and nothing this stranger did made any sense to her. .

Tonight was pizza night, Bella loved pizza night, all she had to do was make a salad and order the pizza John would pick it up on his way home, she thought she might stop at the wine and spirits shop and pick up a bottle of wine to go with dinner, she hurried her closing work, so she would make it before they closed. She was so lost in her rush she did not notice the truck pull back into the parking lot john had sent her a text letting her know he would be home within the hour, so she called and ordered the pizza and finished closing the little store up for the night. Bella was in such a rush to get to her car that she almost forgot to lock up on her way out and was not paying attention to busy trying to balance her oversized purse and knitting bag with her store keys and the car keys so she could unlock her car, the parking lot was dark and she was fooling with her keys when she looked up over her car roof to see the dark man staring at her , you startled me she said with a scowl, she was in a hurry and not in the mood to decipher his strange behavior tonight. He simply replied in a soft low tone" I have been startled for the last three weeks" He placed his huge hands on the top of the car and leaned forward " See the thing is your supposed to be mine, and I just learned that I don't like to share."

Just a drabble really, not sure if it is worth continuing. If anyone thinks it is and would like to beta hit me up!


End file.
